Due to recent innovations in solid state storage technology, such technology is being integrated into data systems. Servers of the data systems may seek to write data to or read data from the solid state storage technology. Users, such as administrators and/or vendors, may be challenged to integrate such technology into systems to provide lower latency while still maintaining adequate fault domain isolation and ease of implementation.